


Fallout 3 and 4 Prompts and Shorts

by ApocalypticRepo



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticRepo/pseuds/ApocalypticRepo
Summary: I went through and slowly deleted my entire Tumblr archive, finding my old works and I'm rewriting them and uploading them here. Some are explicit. Some are murderous. Some are interesting. Enjoy!I do take requests if I have the time so feel free to shoot me a message.
Relationships: Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. The Touch of a Smoothskin

“Stop fussing!” Noelani growled, tugging Charon closer to her.

“I’m fine,” He argued, trying to tug away from the smoothskin who was really starting to get on his nerves, contract or not.

Though he’ll admit he liked the freedom to argue with the petite woman, since she gave the specific order to speak his mind and disagree with her when he felt it.

Reality though, he knew he need stitches on his chest, it was the fact that _Noelani_ was doing it and feeling the ever burning in his cheeks when she touched his skin without the slightest hint of disgust made it worse. She was different for a smoothskin.

“Charon, don’t make me order you! Sit your ass down and let me stitch it up! It’s not like I’m an amateur - my father was a doctor and trained me on everything he knew.”

He knew that. He knew everything about her from her constant chattering when she would try and get him to open up. He knew she liked the colors purple and red, hated Butch Deloria, and hated sleeping on her back. He remembered them in such vivid detail that it often scared him. He could barely recall anything Ahzrukhal liked aside from money and women. But with her, he _wanted_ to remember everything.

Even the touch of her fingers on his skin as she stitched his wound up, seeing her face scrunched up in concentration without even the thought of the fact she was touching a ghoul.

“There! Done! Was that so hard?” Noelani asked, snapping him out of his train of thought.

He got distracted long enough for her to stitch up the knife wound without him noticing. She got up from the ground and sat on the log directly behind him, watching the fire crackle.

He stayed seated on the ground, allowing the heat to sooth his muscles. She had done more for him that any of his previous employers combined which made him realize - contract or not - that he would follow her anywhere she went. He prayed and he prayed hard that she never lost the contract to someone else.

This newfound freedom was clouding what training and brainwashing he had - that scared him even more. In 200 years he never once faltered from his programming, never once thought of affection because he was never meant to have it.

He stiffened when she lightly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back against her chest, draping her arms around him and resting her chin on his shoulder.

She didn’t say anything, which Charon was silently glad of and allowed himself to relax again, enjoying the feel of her arms around him if only for a fleeting moment of affection.

There’d be no way she’d ever love a ghoul, right?


	2. Death to Tenpenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still bad at sex scenes. Enjoy.

Noelani grinned wickedly, the revolver in her hand trembling in kill fever. _This_ was the first kill to make her happy, one that she had a choice in and not one that she was forced to do for survival. Tenpenny didn’t stand a chance.

“Charon,” She gasped, “Help me dump him over the edge.”

Charon gladly moved to help her, lifting Tenpenny’s dead weight until his corpse rested on the railing. “Mistress,” He said, taking a step back. “All yours.”

Grabbing his legs, Noelani easily lifted them up until Tenpenny fell ass over tea kettle and plummeted to the ground. Her grin got wider when she heard him break a table and one of the prissy tenants scream in horror. “Looks like the tower has become ours,” She couldn’t help but giggle.

She spun to her ghoul bodyguard and placed her hands on his chest. She lightly pushed him until he sat in the chair Tenpenny previously inhabited. Charon, for once, didn’t put up a fight and say that he was meant to protect her, not fuck her. She _always_ won anyways since he’d give in to her begging.

“Touch me,” Noelani whispered, grinding her ass in to his groin.

Charon swallowed heavily, lust apparent as he whispered, “As you command, Mistress.”

He teased her, gripping her hips only and pulling her in tight, digging the seam of her pants into her clit. She shuddered, finding she was already sensitive. Her fingers darted to the buttons of her duster, undoing one at a time - slow and methodical.

He growled, reaching up and tearing the jacket from her shoulder the moment she got the final button undone. She gasped when his hands shoved their way up her thin tank top, taking her breasts in a firm grip.

She nipped at his neck, at the pieces of skin still intact, watching his adam’s apple jump in his throat. He tugged her thank top over her head, tossing it to the pile he was starting. His large hands cupped her breasts, lightly massaging and tweaking her nipples.

She bit her lip and placed her hands on his knees, arching back to give him more access. He nuzzled her breasts, kissing and nipping the flesh, his gloved hands rubbing lightly over her nipples. “Charon,” She whispered, rocking her hips in to his groin again.

Noelani was warm, her heat easily going through the fabric of his trousers. “Give me an order, Mistress,” He said, unbuttoning her trousers on his own.

Always with this little game. He knew fully well what she wanted, but always made her ‘order him’. It became a game because she would test his willpower to resist her until he took matters into his owns hands.

More often than not, she would give in and already she was ready to give that order.

She unbuckles his armor leaving him in just his undershirt, trousers and boots. Tortuously slow, she pulled his shirt up and off his body, throwing it to her pile of clothes. Her fingers danced over his chest, feeling the muscle and surprisingly bigger patches of skin flex under her ministrations.

“Give me an order, Mistress,” He growls, gripping her hips again and rocking her into him.

She couldn’t hold back. “Fuck me, Charon.”

He stood from the chair, forcing her legs around his waist. He crushed his mouth to her’s, keeping her pinned to the wall as his hands gripped and kneaded her ass. She mewled pathetically, trying to thrust against him to hurry him along.

He was so hard against her pussy and Noelani wanted him badly. He put her down long enough to strip her of her trousers and underwear before lifting her up again to pin her to the wall. His fingers gently trace her cunt’s lips, letting her wetness lube up his fingers. Noelani smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

He was rough and gentle at the same time knowing it made her hot and bothered to see Charon use his almost inhuman strength to move her however he pleased, but gentle enough to not hurt her. At his mercy.

He pushed his fingers deep into her pussy and she moaned, clenching around his fingers in pleasure. “Relax,” He rasped in her ear.

“I can’t! It feels too good,” She retorted, shifting her hips so his fingers moved inside her.

She whined loudly when he removed his fingers, but gasped in anticipation when the head of his cock brushed against her. She hadn’t even realized he and dropped his pants to around his ankles.

Her breath hitched as he slid effortlessly inside her, sheathing fully and snugly like she was made to fit him - large and taking up every bit of space it could. The ridges of his cock rubbed in just the right spots, pumping inside her in a slow rhythm. “Faster,” She commanded, scraping her fingers against his skirt scratching his back.

Charon obeyed, thrusting faster and harder and her cries became more prominent and echoed down the walls of the tower. Every bit of her bristled with pleasure and she clawed the wall for some sort of purchase.

Then, he stopped for just a second, pushing away from the wall and back to the chair, setting her at an angle. He knelt down in front of her and entered her again, snapping his hips forward.

She moaned, cried out, writhed and begged for more, clenching around him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her harder against him, feeling her clenching get more and more erratic. It was becoming difficult to keep rhythm until she clenched tight and arched as the orgasm rocked through her. He didn’t last much longer, spilling deep in her without a sound.

He gently pulled himself out and sat back on the concrete while she slumped in the chair, panting just as heavily as she was. His smoothskin was something different for sure and he liked it.


	3. Deal with the Devil

Patchwork was the last to stumble out of the Ninth Circle for the night. Charon itched to move out of his corner, but he couldn’t leave until Ahzrukhal gave him the order to do so. Ahzrukhal seemed more content to slowly count his caps earned from the day than dismiss his body guard to let him sleep. Not that Charon needed a lot of sleep, but just the simple act of walking to his bed was a godsend.

Charon noticed Ahzrukhal visibly jump when the doors to the bar burst open, Charon’s hand reaching for his shotgun out of habit. A smoothskin? In the Underworld? She had her arm in a sling with visible fresh bandages wrapped around her left shoulder meaning she had just come from Chop Shop.

“We’re closed,” Ahzrukhal stated, looking at Charon to throw the smoothskin out. She bypassed Charon and slammed a handful of caps on the counter which caught the sleazy businessman’s attention. “What can I get you?”

“A bottle of wine.”

“No problem, smoothskin.”

“Noelani,” She muttered grasping at the wine bottle handed to her.

Not bothering to reach for a glass, she uncorked it and drank straight from the bottle.

Her eyes traveled around the bar before they fell on Charon and a spark of interest flitted past her eyes. “Who’s that guy in the corner?” She asked, turning her attention back to Ahzrukhal.

“That’s Charon. Let’s just say... Well, he’s a loyal employee. Don’t mess with me and he won’t mess with you.”

She scoffed. "He’s a loyal employee? What do you mean by that?”

“I hold his contract.” Charon’s stomach churned. “Which makes me his employer. He will do what I ask when I ask, without question.” He leaned in close to the smoothskin... Noelani and explained, “ You see, Charon grew up around a very interesting group of individuals. They... well, I guess you could say that they brainwashed him. He is absolutely loyal to whomever holds his contract. Unfailing, unflinching, until the day that employment ends.”

He shrugged his shoulders and continued counting his caps. “Don’t get me wrong,” He continued, “I have no doubt that he holds no end of animosity towards me.” Charon narrowed his eyes. Ahzrukhal had no idea how much Charon absolutely hated the man and wished in utter silence how he could wrap his hands around the sleaze's neck and choke the life from him. “But so long as he is my employee, he is as gentle as a teddy bear.”

She turned back toward Charon, her eyebrows visibly knitting together in what looked like concern and he could see the gears in her head turning. “I’m interested in Charon’s contract.”

“Oh? Would you, now? He is a highly valuable asset to me and to the Ninth Circle. What did you have in mind?”

“2000 caps,” She replied without hesitation.

Ahzrukhal was taken aback by the number. “I suppose that could work... yes. Yes...” She dug in her pouch and retrieved the set number of caps she promised. “Here’s the contract. I’ll give you the pleasure of informing Charon yourself.” She took the piece of paper in hand.

Charon had already heard them. He had marched past the woman and fulfilled his fantasy that was a long time coming. He pulled his shotgun from his back and put two slugs into Ahzrukhal.

The smoothskin didn’t seem to care. “Let’s get going!” She smiled, patting him on the shoulder.


	4. Noelani's First Kill

Her eyes strained against the harsh UV light of the Sun. She reached into her small backpack and pulled the red baseball hat from it’s confines, placing it over her honey colored hair for some sort of protection.

Clutching the 9mm pistol and baseball bat, she ventured forward hoping to find _somebody_ that could help her find her father - there wasn’t much else she could do. She had never been outside the Vault and she probably wouldn’t have if James hadn’t left her to the mercy of the Overseer.

Most of the buildings she encountered were mere skeletons of their former selves leaving only what she had seen in an issue of Grognak the Barbarian. One stood out though, standing taller than the rest.

“Springvale Elementary School…” She read from the decrepit sign that was still standing in front of the large school building.

A bullet ricocheted off the ground and into her leg making her scream out in agony. She lost her balance and fell on her ass, clutching under her knee to stop the bleeding in her leg. She silently thanked the teachings her father gave her on medicine as she pressed down on a pressure point to slow the bleeding at least.

“YEAH! GET HER!” A man shouted out and 3 people sprinted out of the collapsed part of the school.

They were dressed in leather in various makeshift styles, hair cuts ragged and uneven. They were dirty and manic looking. She had heard the man called Three Dog talk over the radio about Raiders and it became apparent that these were what he was talking about. There was no pleading for her life nor waving the white flag.

Panic started to set in as she frantically pointed her 9mm at the Raiders, firing the full capacity of bullets. Luck was on her side as two of them fell, but the male kept coming - crazed and pissed that she killed his companions.

She scrambled back throwing the empty pistol at him in a desperate attempt to drive him off. He loomed over her and grabbed her leg to pull her closer, raising his lead pipe high - no doubt to beat her to death. Her hand found her baseball bat and she swung with all her might against his leg.

She could hear the bone crunch under the force of her swing which brought him to his other knee. She swung again and struck his head knocking him to his side. She kicked his broken leg off of her and scrambled up. He reached out again to grab her and she retaliated by bringing the bat down on his head, repeatedly, consecutively and as hard she she could swing.

When she finally stopped, he was unrecognizable from the crazed and dirty face she first saw, now a bloody and gory mess. She wiped her forehead and jumped when blood smeared the back of her hand.

“You gonna get up?” A woman asked. She looked up at an older woman with slightly silvering hair. “Well? He’s dead. Unless that’s your thing.”

She shook her head and slowly got to her feet only to collapsed again when she leg throbbed. “Bullet in your leg, huh? C’mon. Let’s get it out of you, 101.”

“101?”

“Your jumpsuit? You came from Vault 101 right?” She nodded. “What’s your name then, kid?”

“Noelani.”

“The name’s Silver. C’mon.” Silver helped Noelani to her feet and acted as a crutch for the young 19 year old as they walked to Silver’s ranch home.


	5. Contract Details

She straddled his waist, the yellowed contract clutched in a fist. “The only orders I can give you pertain to combat,” She reminded. “This _stupid_ paper says so.”

“So it does.”

“Then do what you want.”

Charon ever so fucking stubborn responded for possibly the fourth or fifth time, “I not allowed to want. Give me an order.” He remained stoic as she ground and gyrated her hips against his pelvis.

“I order you to do what you want.” She planted the contract on the nearby desk and pinned his shoulders down with her rather small hands.

She trailed her hands down his chest, unbuckling any buckle she found on his leather armor. It took everything he had not to groan at the ministrations.

“So tight… relax. Obey my order,” She whispered in a husky voice.

He allowed his hands rest on her hips. “Give me an order.” He squeezed her hips, earning an intake of breath.

Her deft lithe fingers fell to the buckle of his belt, undoing it before he even realized they were there. For a Vault Dweller, she was very nimble which he wasn’t sure was from the vault or a learned trait that she was just good at. Shifting the flaps aside, she smirked when his straining cock popped free.

She lightly traced her thumb over the head, already seeping with pre-cum. She had no shame in wrapping her hand around the length 

“Give. Me. An. Order,” Charon growled out, his neck muscles tightening and relaxing repeatedly.

She leaned forward unzipping her vault 101 jumpsuit, giving him the full view of her ample breasts and muscled stomach. She nipped his ear and whispered, “I order you to fuck me.” Lust was an understatement.


	6. Who Cares?

Charon stepped out of the way as a trash bin was thrown into a wall, leaving the can dented and the wall caved in. “This is bullshit!” She screamed, picking up a microscope and chucking that at the wall too. The microscope shattered into hundreds of pieces, but it didn’t seem to calm her rampage. “ _Fuck_ Elder Lyons! _Fuck_ the Enclave! _Fuck_ Doctor Li! _Fuck them all_!” She finally ceased throwing things across the room and pulled at her hair. “I did _everything_ for these people! I _saved_ Lyons’ fucking daughter from a Behemoth! I _saved_ Doctor Li from getting killed by the Enclave! I know that fucking doc liked my Dad, but I didn’t say anything out of the goodness of my heart and they still demand, demand, demand.”

She punched the already beaten wall and didn’t even flinch. “Do this. Go get the G.E.C.K. Sorry, we can’t do it ourselves even though we have a huge base to defend ourselves, but we use the excuse that the Enclave could come and kill us all!” She mocked Elder Lyons’ voice. The tears were threatening to spill. “I didn’t ask for this! I’m only fucking 19! Fucking Three Dog calls me the Messiah of the Wasteland and suddenly everyone wants something out of me! I just wanted to find my dad! Now he’s gone and no one seems to care! Who cares about the legendary _Lone Wanderer_! _Who cares if she’s slowly dying inside_!”

She punched the wall one more time and then she sat on the bed and curled around her knees. “Who really cares about me?” She sobbed pitifully.

Charon had never seen his employers cry. Most were too prideful to cry in front of him, but she didn’t have the same tender pride as they had. She wasn’t ashamed to cry and he didn’t know how to handle a crying employer. He then noticed her knuckles were bleeding from punching the wall.

He sat himself on the bed next to her and took her injured hand, gently pressing on the bones to make sure they weren’t broken. She hissed when he pressed on the cuts, but did not remove herself from her knees. The bones weren’t broken, just bruised thankfully. Digging in her pack near the bed, he pulled out a bottle of purified water and poured it over her knuckles and she hissed again. “Ya big baby,” He muttered, putting band-aids over the cuts.

She sniffed and finally looked up at him. Red puffy green eyes stared at him and he sighed. Going against everything that was tattooed inside his head, he reached over and gently grabbed the back of her neck, rubbing his thumb across the nape. She smiled and scooted closer to him, laying down and using his lap as a pillow. “Don’t leave me alone, Charon.”

“Never, smoothskin.”

“Can you please call me Noelani.”

“Noelani.”


	7. Broken Steel

_If there was one thing the Enclave didn’t do was read the bible. Then they would have figured out the code from the passage her dad quoted verbatim. Revelation 21:6: “I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely.”_

_216 she punched in and the purifier erupted to life, but flooded the room with radiation. She visibly cringed as the radiation tore her apart from the molecular level. Mustering what little strength she had, she took baby steps toward the door, seeing Sarah and Charon pounding on the glass. She couldn’t hear what they were saying... the intercom was busted. She reached out and placed her hands on the glass, using it to balance herself. Slowly, she slid her hand up the glass until it was level with his own._

_For the year she had known Charon, she never once seen him look anything but stoic. When she looked into his eyes, she could see something she had never seen before._

**_Fear_ **

_Charon was scared. Scared to lose her, she realized. She smiled at the thought, slowly slipping down the glass until she lost all strength and collapsing, her skull hitting the metal floor with a thud._

Elder Lyons nodded to the two initiates standing outside the private hospital room. The room was quiet, meaning the occupants hadn’t awoken yet after their successful treatments. As a courtesy, he knocked on the door and was startled at the low grunt he heard. He opened the door and became aware that the ever quiet and towering ghoul was still in the room. He had thought the ghoul would have left the side of his mistress, but he was proven wrong.

No the stalwart ghoul hovered near his mistress’ bed, either grumbling about ‘how stupid his smoothskin was’ or staying silent and cleaning his combat shotgun which made doctors nervous. Regardless of the ghoul’s forthcoming: he remained the diligent watchdog over the ‘Lone Wanderer’.

It was a curious relationship, Elder Lyons established, since she had threatened to level the place with her Fatman and replenished supply of mini nukes when they had nearly shot her companion. She was dangerously protective of the ghoul just as he was deadly protective of her. He had heard rumors that she was friendly with ghouls, but not this friendly. In the presence of the Brotherhood, they kept to themselves and talked very little to anyone but themselves. He’d witnessed them talking for hours while they cleaned and maintained their frighteningly large arsenal of firearms and melee weapons.

She was a quiet girl, but from the preaching of Three Dog it was apparent she was a quiet girl with a heart of gold – a trait that was very rare in the Wasteland. From disabling the Megaton bomb, to stopping the fighting costumed kooks over in Canterbury Commons – the men and women had followed the tales of the Lone Wanderer religiously like they did the Adventures of Herbert “Daring” Dashwood. The trainers had established that using the Lone Wanderer as an example makes the initiates train harder.

Imagine their surprise when they finally met the rather tiny redhead and her stoic ghoul companion in the company of Dr. Li and other scientists from Project Purity. The ghoul was carrying the distraught young woman which was made clear when Dr. Li said that James was dead – killed when he flooded the chamber with lethal amounts of radiation to kill the Enclave superiors inside.

The rest of her stay before she retaliated against the Enclave was in the arms of the ghoul, sleeping there in many cases. Dr. Li had tried to get the girl to respond to outside stimuli and to eat, but only succeeded in getting growled at by the ghoul. Dr. Li ended up just leaving food on the table of the room they were given and surprisingly would come back to an empty plate. She suspected the ghoul was the only person that could get the Lone Wanderer to respond and to eat making her suspicious of the actual relationship between the ghoul and the girl, but Elder Lyons thought it was preposterous.

Now she lay deathly still on her bunk directly across from his daughter suffering from the severe radiation poisoning that was close to being completely treated. Dr. Li was sure that they would awaken and if it wasn’t for the quick thinking of the ghoul they probably would have lost the two women. Another shock seeing the ghoul running to the Citadel with the two women slung over his shoulders.

The ghoul sprung up when at long last the Lone Wanderer groaned, squinting at the assaulting light. Before Lyons could speak, the ghoul had placed himself in her line of sight… and she perked up and smiled. “Charon,” She croaked, throat dry and cracked.

“You stupid smoothskin,” the ghoul grumbled, gently wiping the sweat off her forehead with a cloth.

“You’d be bored if I didn’t do something stupid every now and then,” She responded in tandem. “Hope you weren’t too worried.” She reached up and hooked her hand under his arm and gripped the back of his leather armor. A tug was all it took to bring him down into a rather intimate hug.

Elder Lyons was flustered at the affection shown toward a ghoul, but he kept quiet. Lest she go about her promise to level the place. They separated and she tried to sit up only to succeed in making herself dizzy. Elder Lyons finally spoke up, “Careful now, careful. Don’t move too quickly. Everything’s fine. You’re safe... You’re in the Citadel.”

She blinked and rubbed her head, then scratched the back of her head. “How’d I get here?”

“Ah, your ghoul friend carried you and Sarah to safety. I was starting to think you might never wake up, despite the assurances to the contrary.”

She smiled. “I guess I’m stubborn.”

“Yes. I’ve been coming down here every day to see both you and my daughter. it’s good that at least one of you has recovered.”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “She hasn’t recovered yet? Where’s Sarah? Is she okay?”

He held up a hand to calm her. “Yes, yes. She’s fine. Or, she will be.” He watched her eyes wander around the room until they rested on Sarah’s prone form, gone was her armor in favor of shorts and a light tank top. “I appreciate your concern for her, but really, don’t worry. You’ve been through enough.”

“The purifier? Did it work?” He nodded and she grinned. She grabbed the ghoul’s arm and shook it excitedly. “We did it! It worked!”

The ghoul uncharacteristically smiled at her excitement and scolded, “Yes, it worked, but it nearly killed you. Why didn’t you let me do it?”

She looked at the bed sheets covering her bare legs. “You were fending off the Enclave. There wasn’t much time... I had already come to grasps that I might not make it out alive and I just acted.”

The ghoul sighed and brought her tight to his chest, running his fingers through her red-dyed hair. She suddenly chuckled and said, “Nova and Gob’s going to freak when they find out I nearly died.”

“If I don’t kill you first.”

“Aw. I knew you cared.”

“Stupid smoothskin... Noelani.” He gripped her chin and kissed her.

The Lone Wanderer let a ghoul kiss her and from the way she moved in closer: she didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it looked like she loved it.

Elder Lyons promptly dismissed himself, mentally wondering if he should find a waste bin for the vomit that was sure to come up.


	8. Up the Duff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gigi really likes sending me "up the duff" prompts. As an American, I had to look up what that actually meant.

Doc Church confirmed her suspicions. “You don’t have the flu. You’re pregnant. Get out. I have other patients.” Tactful as always.

Noelani couldn’t believe it when he said it. Pregnant? But the only possible father could be Charon, but he’s a ghoul. Carol said, “Ghouls don’t work like that.”

Noelani shook her head. Well, there hasn’t been many cases of male ghouls shacking up and routinely sleeping with a female smoothskin either. Her and Charon were a rare case. The excitement started to bubble up - she was going to be a mother.

She rushed home, almost running over a confused Sheriff Simms.

She startled poor Charon when she burst into her house. “Charon!” She greeted with a smile, grabbing his hand and pulling his massive frame up into a warm embrace.

“Mistress?” Charon questioned. “What did Doc Church say?”

She bit her lip and answered, “I’m pregnant. It’s yours.”

Charon spread from her, staring at her like she just grew a second head. “P-Pregnant?”

She grinned and nodded.

Charon was silent, staring blankly at her stomach. Slowly, he knelt down in front of her, letting his hands rest on her abdomen. Noelani watched carefully, gauging his reaction to everything. “It’s mine?”

She rested her hands on top of his. “Yes, Charon, it’s yours.”

He rested his forehead against her stomach now, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in. “Are you all right?” she asked, gently touching the top of his head.

“It’s mine. I’m gonna be a father,” he rambled, holding her tight. “Am I allowed this?”

“I love you, Charon.”

“I love you, too. Both of you,” he replied, standing up and kissing her.

To think, a year ago he would have never said that. He would have rambled off something about his contract, how he wasn’t permitted to have emotions, but now… Now he was going to be a father.

He was going to make things work.

“Marry me.”


	9. Due Date

The screaming from inside the room was unbearable. Charon desperately wanted to run in to help his mistress, but was given strict orders to remain outside while the BOS doctors worked. He corrected himself: no longer was she his mistress, but his _wife_. That was a strange concept to him. When he asked her to marry him, he expected her to say no, not enthusiastically say yes and drag him to Rivet City to the only priest on this side of the Commonwealth.

It was the strangest wedding he could recall, since they were both still wearing their leathers and armor – a far cry from the weddings held 200 years ago with beautiful white dresses and tuxedos, and flowers.

That kiss was still the best one of his life.

He glanced over at Elder Lyons who stood by as well – a sick curiosity to see what the child of a Ghoul and Smoothskin would look like.

It pissed him off.

This was his child that the Brotherhood was treating like some specimen to be poked and prodded. The _only_ reason he and Noelani were there in the first place what the Brotherhood had the best doctors and access to medical equipment so that when Noelani gave birth it wouldn’t be a death sentence. She would not repeat history.

More and more it was getting harder to resist injuring Elder Lyons.

Suddenly the screaming stopped and there was a brief pause before the wailing of a baby could be heard. Charon’s heart nearly stopped, hearing the first cries of his child. He strained his ears to hear the gender: “It’s a girl!” His daughter.

He ignored Elder Lyons and slowly entered the room, seeing Noelani smiling up at their daughter being held by Sarah Lyons. “Charon,” she breathed, holding out a hand for him. “It’s a girl.”

He nodded and gently took her hand like she was going to break. “Here you go,” Sarah announced, “All cleaned and ready for mom and dad!”

Sarah was a godsend as she shooed the doctors and female scribes – it was clear they wanted to examine the child further, but Sarah was going to put an end to that notion. Forcefully and with prejudice.

Noelani cradled their daughter noting there was no sign of ghoulification like they originally feared. The messy tufts of red hair though made Charon smile – she took after him. “Do you want to hold her?” she questioned, smiling when his eyes widened.

Charon swallowed hard. He gingerly took his daughter from his wife, adjusting until she lay in the crook of his arm just like he practiced. Right then and there, he was wrapped around her little finger. He got into the bed slowly as to not jostle the baby and wrapped his arm around Noelani’s shoulders. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, watching their daughter yawn. “She’s so beautiful,” Charon muttered.

“She is,” Noelani agreed, leaning down and kissing the girl’s forehead. “Persephone.”

“Hmm?”

“I think she should be named Persephone.”

Charon hummed and nodded. “Persephone,” he repeated.


	10. Domestic Bliss

Charon was awoken abruptly by the sound of his daughter crying and his wife missing. Reflexively, he feared the worst and leaped out of bed, bolting for the nursery.

He paused when he got to the doorway.

Noelani hummed gently, sitting in the rocking chair near the crib with their daughter tucked against her breast. The babe suckled greedily on her nipple and she whispered, “Quit biting now, little one.”

Charon leaned against the door frame and watched in awe at the sight. His wife. His daughter. His _family_. “Are you going to sit and watch or are you going to come in?” Noelani questioned, glancing up at Charon out of the corner of her eye.

He smiled and meandered into the room, lazily draping his arms around her shoulders and watching the infant flex her fingers against her mother’s breast. “She’s just as beautiful as her mother,” he praised, extending his finger out for her to grip hard.

“I think Persephone takes after her father,” Noelani grinned. “She certainly is strong like him.” She winced and tutted at Persephone . “No biting. Gentle, darling girl.” She sighed in relief when she finally removed Persephone from her nipple - hunger sated and sleeping once again. “I swear my poor breasts get more and more sore.”

Charon smiled and took Persephone from her arms, laying her back down in her crib. “I think I could ease your pain, if you would allow me, mistress.”

Noelani smiled and held her arms out for him. He took the hint and scooped her up to take her back to their bedroom.


	11. Death Came for the Ferryman

Sheriff Simms left through the gates of Megaton, greeted by the chime of Deputy Weld. The rain was starting to pelt his skin painfully as he went searching for Noelani.

She was a sight to see only a few hours prior walking to the gate of Megaton with her deceased bodyguard draped over her back, his feet still dragging the ground.

She didn’t say a explanatory word to Simms, only asked for a shovel. Everything about her seemed like she was dead inside and that was most likely the case. He knew she loved the ghoul with every fiber of her being, against all odds and sickened stares of anyone who would see the two interact.

Charon had frightened the townsfolk when he first arrived in the company of Noelani, but he became a fixture just as Noelani did.

Now he was gone.

Sheriff Simms found Noelani collapsed to her knees, clutching the handle of her shovel like a lifeline. Her slumped shoulders screamed defeat and brokenness, like someone who just had their whole world torn apart.

“Kid?” He called gently. She didn’t respond. “Kid, you should come out of the rain. You’ll catch your death like this.”

“Good.”

He was startled by her response. “You don’t mean that, Noelani.”

“I do.” Her voice was cracked and croaked. Not the same bubbly voice he first found annoyingly naive. “I would give anything to have Charon back. I would burn the world if it meant I’d get Charon back.”

Simms sighed and knelt down beside her, taking the shovel from her bloodied hands. They were blistered, cracked, and bleeding. She didn’t put down the shovel until Charon was properly laid to rest.

He wrapped his arms around the small girl and for the first time since Charon was killed in front of her, she screamed in pure agony.


	12. Morning Surprise

Victoria grinned as she made her way up the stairs to Hancock’s office. She had dropped MacCready off at the Third Rail and learned from Whitechapel Charlie that Hancock hadn’t been down to the Rail yet.

She found him sitting at his desk - leaned back in his chair, tricorn hat down over his eyes and judging from the steady rise and fall of his chest, he was asleep. She bit her lip and tiptoed into the office, careful not to wake the sleeping mayor.

Victoria was almost giddy when she found that he was sitting with his legs spread. Ever so carefully, she knelt down between his legs and sloooowly undid the buttons of the pants that once belonged to the founding father. She watched his head carefully as she pulled his ragged dick from it’s confines, still limp. Hancock didn’t even shift.

She leaned forward and gave the head a quick lick, glancing up at her mayor. She smiled - he always was a heavy sleeper when he was coming down from his jet high. In her hand, his cock hardened and excitement bubbled up. Without hesitation, she swallowed as much as she could, running her tongue along the underside until it swirled around the tip of his cock.

He finally made a noise, groaning and shifting enough to give her even more access to his dick. She bobbed her head up and down, letting her tongue slip over each ridge and exposed muscle in apt fascination. It certainly wasn’t the first time she saw his cock, but it always fascinated her and certainly felt amazing when deep inside her. The feel of rough and smooth skin on her tongue that tasted somewhat like salty sweat (wool pants certainly weren’t the most breathable pants) caused an ache in her abdomen and a wetness in her panties that craved his cock. Craved his attention.

He inhaled sharply as he awoke, before his eyes closed again and his hand ended up in hair. “Mornin’, sunshine,” He said, his voice deep and gravelly with lust.

She met his gaze and licked her lips. “You mean ‘Evening’, darling.”

She returned her attention to his cock and he didn’t bother to hold back any moans. She cupped and fondled his balls while her other hand massaged his inner thigh, helping him completely relax and enjoy her ministrations.

Hancock, though, had had enough, tugging on her hair to get her to stand. He pulled her toward him until she straddled his waist, then leaned her back so she could rest her elbows on his desk. In on easy movement, he slipped inside her wet, pulsating pussy, eyes rolling to the back of his head at how tight she felt.

Victoria almost came undone right then and there.

Hancock set a slow pace, allowing himself to enjoy the heat of her cunt wrapped tight around him. Each thrust put her further and further up on the desk, until she let herself fall to her back and Hancock was standing. His hands rested on her hips, pulling her hard into each of his thrusts, grinning at the noises she made.

They both glanced up when the doors to his office swung open, but relaxed when they saw it was just Fahrenheit. “What do you need?” Hancock questioned, trying to concentrate on keeping his pace.

He couldn’t help but speed up, Victoria’s head falling back and her moans getting progressively louder. Fahrenheit shrugged, “The others were wondering where you were. You haven’t been in the Rail all day.”

Hancock chuckled and responded, “Well, as you can see, I’m a little busy.” He reached down between them and thumbed Victoria’s clit, causing her to inhale sharply and bite her lip out of habit.

Fahrenheit smiled and nodded her head once. “I’ll tell the others, mayor. Later, Victoria.”

“Later… ah! Later, Fahren.” Victoria bit her lip and wrapped her legs around Hancock’s hips, pulling him to her furiously. She waited until Fahrenheit shut the door before exclaiming, “Harder!”

Hancock grinned and husked, “Oh I’m feral now.”

He just about slammed into her, skidding the desk across the floor. It was enough to tip her over the edge, clenching down on Hancock’s cock. He growled and buried himself deep inside her. They fell into a comfortable silence only filled with their heavy breathing.

Suddenly, Victoria started giggling and Hancock raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“John, we fucked in front of Fahrenheit.”

Hancock smiled and drew her up hugging her tight to him.


	13. Seeing Red

Noelani was screaming. She couldn’t tell you what she was screaming, but she knew it had something to do with Charon laying face down on the ground and definitely not moving. She couldn’t even tell if he was breathing.

The grip on her arms tightened as she was violently dragged away from him.

Something in her snapped, finding strength she never knew she had, ripped away from the raider trying to basically kidnap her. Whether to be sold or to be violated and killed was not something she was going to find out. **They fucking shot Charon. They had to die.**

She didn’t realize how many she had killed in her red hazed fury and bloodlust, but when she finally fell to her knees exhausted, there wasn’t a soul standing, only bodies and limbs scattered about. “C-Charon,” She croaked, scrambling to her feet.

She nearly tripped over her own feet, trying to dash over bodies of raiders until she basically collapsed to her knees again next to Charon. “Charon, please,” She begged. “Please wake up. I can’t do this without you. Please.” Fat tears rolled down her cheeks, cutting paths through the blood staining her face.

A groan. For a second she thought one of the raiders was still alive and reached for her gun until she felt Charon shift ever so slightly. “Charon?”

He turned his head slowly to look at her, blinking slowly. “Noelani…” He groaned trying to sit up.

“No, no, no, don’t get up. Just rest!” She was smiling like this was a gift from God.

She helped him roll over on to his back to help alleviate the pain in his chest from the bullet wounds. She quickly stuck him with several stimpacks despite his protest that it was a waste.

Nothing was a waste on him, nothing.

It took a bit, but she finally managed to drag his large body over to a small puddle of radioactive water, letting his legs rest in the water.

She made him rest his head on her legs because _laying on the ground is uncomfortable enough as it is. We don’t need your head there as well._ She couldn’t help but gently running her fingers through the tufts of hair he had left, counting her lucky stars that he was alive.

The thought of him never waking up tore her heart clear from her chest and stuffed it in a wood chipper. It scared the shit out of her and she never wanted to feel that again. Charon meant so much to her, she wasn’t afraid to admit it.

“What are you looking at, Mistress?” Charon questioned, noting her gaze.

“You.” Now or never. Her father always told her that 8 seconds of bravery would mean the difference between outcomes. Do you leap or stay put. 8 seconds…

She bent down and kissed him, holding his shirt tight ready for him to push her away. This had to be a breach in contract. He even said he was only obligated to defend her with his life for combat. Nothing in it said he would allow her to kiss him. “Physical assault” was pushing it but it could describe the forced kiss she put on him.

He didn’t push her away.

At first he didn’t even respond, until a hand slipped behind her head and pulled her in to deepen the kiss.

She was done for.

Right then and there, she was his - now and forever.

Her father was definitely going to freak when he found out she was in love with a ghoul.


	14. Sole Survivor Meets the Lone Wanderer

Victoria scratched at the surface of her glass: whiskey - _I do not have a problem, leave me alone._ She glared straight ahead, scaring whoever crossed her line of sight, _I’m not glaring at you, sorry_. She wanted nothing to do with this world anymore: nothing to do with the Institute, her son **who’s a fucking old man now** , and the Brotherhood especially Maxson. Victoria wanted her life back, she wanted Nate back, Shaun to be just a baby again, everything before the bombs dropped.

This was not the future she imagined.

Takahashi rambled off his pre-programmed phrase serving noodles to the person who was seated besides her - an older woman, probably a few years older than Victoria. Her honeyed hair seemed to shine in the sunlight and Victoria wondered how weird it would be to ask about her hair care routine. Her skin was the same shade of suntanned as everyone that lived in Post-Apocalyptia - something Victoria noticed first when she emerged from the Vault, but her skin seemed smoother than the other residents. It matched Victoria's more. Maybe she was from a Vault? What were the chances.

“Rough day?” The woman asked, slurping up some noodles quickly after.

She was startled at the question, not expecting it at all.“You could say that.” She took a swig of her drink and grimaced as it burned going down. She was going to vent to this person, it was decided.

The stranger wiped her mouth on her sleeve. “I’ve had those days. Too many to count,” The woman commented.

“Any of those rough days involve the Brotherhood of Steel?”

She guffawed and smacked her hand on the table. “ _All_ of my rough days involved the BoS. Back when Elder Lyons was in charge, before that scrawny squire took charge. _The last of the Maxson line_.”

Victoria cocked an eyebrow - she never heard anyone called Maxson scrawny. That was new. “Maxson sure is a little full of himself.”

Again, the woman laughed loud enough to startle a nearby guard. “A _little_. Elder Lyons was at least a flexible man or at the very least let my best friend into the Citadel when I came around. Although, I may or may not have threatened to level the place should any harm come to my friend.”

Victoria smiled and nodded. “I did the same thing. They wanted to kill my boyfriend who just so happens to be a ghoul. I mean, what does the Brotherhood have against ghouls?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. And then they give you this dirty look the moment you kiss your boyfriend because you nearly died and for the love of god you’re so happy to see his face again.” She snorted and added, “I swear Lyons was going to puke. Judgmental bastards the lot of them. So, what suicide mission has the Brotherhood roped you into.”

“Taking down the Institute.”

The stranger whistled low. “That’ll be a fight. They had me take on the Enclave back in the Capital Wasteland. Not easy.”

Victoria nodded, “It’s even worse when the Institute is run by your son.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I wasn’t around. The Institute came into my vault, unfroze some of us, took my infant son, shot my husband and left me there to die. I thought only ten years had passed since then, but it turns out it’s been 60 years.”

“So your vault was Cryo-freeze? I heard about the experiments that went on in other vaults.”

“To make matters worse, Maxson wants me to destroy the Institute. To charge into it and destroy everything, including my son.”

The woman sighed heavily. “The Brotherhood sure doesn’t make things easy.”

“No they don’t.”

The woman nudged Victoria’s arm and said, “Well, when in doubt, trust your gut. Do you continue with the Brotherhood or do you try to save your son?”

“There is no saving my son. He’s too involved with the Institute. He believes they are the future, but shouldn’t humanity get to decide that for themselves? Shouldn’t they get to make that choice, not have one forced on them?”

“Then I think you have your answer.”

“What’s your name?” Victoria asked.

“Noelani.”

“Interesting name.”

“My father was eccentric. What’s your name?”

“Victoria.”

Noelani nodded her head before standing up, pushing her bowl toward Takahashi. “Nice talking with you, Victoria. Don’t let the Brotherhood make you blind. Trust your gut, it’s the best thing you’ve got for a moral compass. Your heart will always be too emotional and your head will think too rational. You gut never lies.”

“Thank you. If you’re ever in the neighborhood, you should swing by my settlement. The locals call it Sanctuary.”

“I’ll do that.”

She bent down and scooped up her pack, slinging it over her shoulder. Victoria just caught the bright yellow and blue fabric that spelled out, “101.”

“Hey wait-” Victoria tried to call out, but Noelani was already half way out of the stadium. She got off her seat to try and catch up with the woman.

She pushed out the doors in time to see Noelani reach her hand out for a tall, muscled ghoul to take. He obviously wasn't allowed in with her.

Victoria stopped and watched the pair go and smiled. There was someone like her out there.


	15. Return to 101

Charon waited patiently outside of Vault 101 for his mistress to return. He had cleaned his shotgun multiple times to pass the time and even tossed a baseball for Dogmeat to retrieve.

He shot to his feet when the door to the vault opened and out came his mistress looking seriously distressed - in fact she was crying. She stormed past him and he quickly rushed to catch up with her. “Mistress?” He called, but she kept walking.

Finally having enough of her ignoring him, he reached out and grabbed her arm and spun her around. She tore her arm out from his grasp and continued. Charon growled in frustration and grabbed her again, forcefully kissing her. She pushed against him, but he didn’t let her go and quickly her resolve faltered. She melted into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I’m sorry,” She whispered, against his lips when they spread for just a moment. She pulled him down again and kissed him almost reverently. Just like that, her sadness was gone.

She was never going to be able to go back to the vault that she called home. But being held by Charon made her feel safe and at home no matter where they were.

He never asked about what happened in the vault and she was glad about that


	16. Fucked in the Worst Way

Well, she was fucked.

No that was an understatement.

She was the kind of fucked that she could see how she was gonna die, and she didn’t know how many Raiders it would take to kill her, but she knew how many they were going to use.

Victoria didn’t want to die like this. She still had things to do, this whole Commonwealth to see, and a life with her lovers ahead of her.

She flinched as bullets ricocheted off the ground near her. The raiders were closing in; she was out of ammo and out of time. She closed her eyes and clutched her knife – a gift from John Hancock – and prayed by some miracle that she’d get out of this alive or at least take as many with her as possible.

A loud crack echoed through the area and the head of the raider that turned the corner on Victoria exploded in a mist of red. He collapsed which startled his companions. Another crack and the second fell. The rest scattered and hid behind cover.

Over the cracks that she realized came from a sniper rifle, she was aware that her pip-boy was beeping at her with a signal on her radio. She quickly flipped to the radio and adjusted her channel until she heard, _“Keep your head down, Victoria.”_

She knew that voice. She had heard it before a while ago, a voice that spoke over shared bowls of noodles. “Noelani?” she questioned.

“ _Charon’s almost to you.”_

Shotgun blasts joined the sniper rifle cracks and within moments a giant of a ghoul man appeared and ducked behind her cover and reloaded his rather impressive looking shotgun. This must be Charon and she realized for a moment she had seen him before when she caught a glimpse of a wedding ring on his finger similar to her own. He was the ghoul from outside Diamond City.

He pulled a box of 9mm ammo from his leg pocket and handed it to Victoria who gratefully took it. She quickly had her pistol reloaded and ready to rejoin the fight. Charon looked to her and nodded, shifting on his knee and springing forward with a grace she was surprised could come from someone his size.

When the gunshots stopped and the smoke cleared, the raiders were dead or had run for their lives and Victoria was still alive.

“Holy shit!” She exclaimed, as her knees gave out.

Charon made no move to help her up. Noelani joined them with a large rifle slung over her back and she grinned at the dead that surrounded them. It was a .308 sniper rifle that looked like it had been tenderly cared for and she had to suspect that from the state of Charon’s shotgun he was the one who cared for their weapons.

“You’re lucky we were nearby,” Noelani smiled, kicking a nearby raider and picking up his weapon to take the ammo.

“No kidding!” Victoria agreed.

Noelani helped her stand, then turned toward the hill she came from and whistled. Down the slope came a small boy who looked no older than 10 and he eagerly joined the woman’s side, holding tight to her jacket and hid behind the material. “Who’s this?” Victoria asked, resting her hands on her knees so that she was down to the boy’s level.

Noelani nudged the boy and chided, “Come on. Introduce yourself.”

The boy blushed and hid his face in Noelani’s jacket and Victoria heard a small voice say, “Duncan.”

Victoria’s mouth dropped open and she looked to Noelani for confirmation of, “Duncan MacCready?” Noelani and Duncan nodded. Charon appeared to be hiding a smirk. “You’re the doctor?”

“My father, while eccentric, was my Vault’s physician. I was taught everything he knew and more I learned from the Brotherhood of Steel.”

Victoria awkwardly pointed over her shoulder in the vaguest direction and said, “Mac’s at Sanctuary. It’s half a day’s walk.”

Noelani nodded and said, “Lead the way.”


End file.
